


Distraction

by Blue Yeti (blueyeti)



Category: Chronicles of Chrestomanci - Diana Wynne Jones, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Canon Crossover, Community: 31_days, Crossover, Gen, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeti/pseuds/Blue%20Yeti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time travel is lonely, so it's always nice to meet an old friend (wearing a dashing dressing gown) when averting Armageddon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

  
Diverting Armageddon is bound to be distracting, even for Time Lords. Indeed, the Doctor was so distracted by the attacking aliens that he was taken by complete surprise when he walked straight into a man who, a moment earlier, had been in another world.

"Doctor!" Rose pulled the Doctor to his feet, taking in the ridiculously impractical clothing, the man's greased hair, and a chin so square it could be used as a plumb line.

"Oh, my dear man, I apologise," the man's exaggerated upper class accent bespoke clinical breeding and ancient money, "I was rather distracted when I was transporting – my daughter is rather sick and I'm afraid I have been dreadfully stretched lately. Which is, of course, no excuse at all, but my thoughts weren't on the job."

He blinked, looking down at them both for the first time since arriving. "Oh, I must look dreadfully out of place." The crimson gown spangled with gleaming planets shimmered, and Rose couldn't see the moment when it moved from being a dressing gown into a suit of respectable chainmail covered in a gleaming white surcoat. She shook her head, but already the image of the dressing gown was fading to nothing.

"Not at all, humans in this world never notice a thing," the Doctor said, and Rose couldn't help noticing that he looked rather short in comparison to this stranger.

"Oh, I'm sure I must know you! You were at the Conclave of Mages in One, last year?" The Doctor stared at the stranger blankly. It was the polite stare of someone who could only guess at the year he's currently occupying by a process of elimination.

The man absently pressed a hand to his forehead. "One of the Time Lords from Six. Doctor…House? I don't remember your companion, though."

"I'm just the Doctor."

The man nodded sagely, and his hair didn't even wobble. "I'm the Chrestomanci."

The Doctor smiled at him, distracted by the gathering Doom which was coagulating on the horizon. "I'm rather busy right now, Chrestomanci. You see, the world's about to end."

"Oh, nonsense. This one's got at least another two months left." Chrestomanci clicked his fingers and the raging purple clouds disappeared into whisps of nothing, taking with it the attacking ships and the burning fields. "Now, let us talk. There's a little hic-cup in Three D which could really use your Dastat - Chardas – time machine, Doctor."

"Oh, dear daleks," Rose muttered, "not another one."  



End file.
